The Love For Art A SaiNaru Fanfic
by NaruLover9000
Summary: Sai and Naruto go to an art school but sakura wants to end there relationship. what if sasuke starts falling for the blond as well. SaiNaru and slight SasuNaru


My name is uzumaki naruto I'm a blond and am tanned. I go to an art school and have a boyfriend named sai and he's very pale with short black hair.

"Sai come on were going to be late again!" I called to the 19 year old.

"Naruto your still in your pajamas" he said walking out into the kitchen.

"Shit! One minute!" I squealed running to my room. I picked out some orange jean shorts and a light blue belly shirt to match my eyes. I quickly threw them on and hoped into the car. Sai was the one who usually drives.

"Naruto you've always been quite girly" sai joked.

"Hmm is that a problem" I asked teasingly

",no it makes you that much cutter when your slim form and cute little belly button are showing" he whispered in my ear and I blushed slightly.he pulled into the school parking lot and we both ran to first class.

"You guys are 10 minutes late today well be drawing these boys. Sasuke and gaara" kakashi announced showing us the boys. Sakura glared at me. She was always jealous because she wanted sai for her self. Tge one they call sasuke had dark blue hair that was shaped like a... A ducks ass! And they were both pretty pale. The other gaara had blood red messy hair and a tattoo for love on his forehead. We sat in are seats and I pulled out a sketchbook and pencil.

Sasukes POV.

Hn that dobe. Late hes probably no good at art if he can't show up in time. I bet his drawings gonna look like shit he'll probably mess everything up. I guess he has nice eyes. Stupid dobe looking cute and innocent.I think he'll make me look like a dog or something by the time I'm done. I guess I can check. Kakashi let's me see them all when I'm done. Just another hour or so. He looks cute tge way he sticks his tounge out of the corner of his mouth when he looks down at his paper. God his did I even end up being here. Tones of thought went threw my mind and soon kakashi announced class was going to be o er soon so finish up and hand them in. The bell Rang soon after and I walked to his desk.

"Look threw choose witch ones your favorite" kakashi said handing me a stack of papers. I looked threw all of them and one stuck out that was way better tysn the rest.

"This ones defiantly the best. I love how all of the details and shading looks do realistic the colors might be off a tiny bit but besides that this. This is perfect. How would someone do this its amazing can I keep it" I asked and showed him the picture.

"Yeah I'll talk to him. Hes are best student and has always draw amazing even before he came here all his drawings are awesome. He usually downs himself for them though. He thinks there all horrible. When ever hes stressed, confused or nervous he scratches the back of his hands causing them to bleed it concerns me but he puts bandages on them. I'll double check with him before giving it to you I'll call you later to tell you what he says" kakashi explained.

"Ok. Who drew this anyways?" I asked.

"Oh his names uzumaki naruto. Hes tge blond who was late this morning" kakashi awnsered.

"HE drew this I though he would of sucked at drawing damnnn! Well bye kakashi call me for an awnser" I said and left surprised I didn't show it though.

Narutos POV

I was eating a popsicle in our house while sai watched he wasn't big on sweets.or anything so he didnt want one. When I looked at sai he seemed to be enjoying the show. I started to lick the popsicle seducivly up and down. I then wrapped my mouth around it and sucked bobbing my head.

"God naruto. You look so sexy like that. I wanna have sex.with you right here" sai said looking at me.

"Hehe you really don't hide your feelings" I smiled and stopped sucking I moved closer to him and kissed him. He was the seme in the relationship so he started to take over moving his tounge in my mouth.

" we did it last night. Let's skip the preparing I'm horny now" I whined and he removed my clothes quickly.

"I am going to fuck you hard", he said as I unbuttoned his shirt. I slid it off his shoulder and onto the ground he took his pants off as I positioned myself on the couch. He quickly coated himself in lube

And lined himself up.with my hole. I screamed as he thrust into me and clawed at the couch for grip. He slowly started moving and the screams quickly turned into moans of pleasure. My body was on fire as he pounded into me.

" I'm cumming!" I screamed and came onto the couch. Sai came inside of me soon after. We laid there and fell asleep.

Sakuras POV.

This will defiantly make sai dump naruto! I'm going to speed these pictures of them having sex every where!.

Naruto POV.

I woke up to my alarm. I rolled off of the couch onto my feet and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a black bellyshirt with long sleeve's. Sai was already up and ready when I was eating breakfast. He looked so calm.

"Morning" I said kissing him and then going to wash my plate. I heard a knock on the door.

"Don't worry I'll get it" sai said getting up.

A minute later he walked back in with kakashi.

"Get what's up" I smiled.

"Oh. Well I was just wondering. Could sasuke keep that art price you did yesterday?" He asked.

"Why?" I questioned and started to scratch my hands.

"He asked me yesterday. He said your was the best one there." Kakashi awnsred.

"Oh uh y-yeah g-go ahead g-give it to him" I stuttered.

" OK that's all I'll see you in class. And naruto. Please stop your bleeding " he informed me. Sai looked down at NY hands and went to get some more bandages.

"Here" sai said wrapping them. After that we went to school.

He was there again. Sasuke. But just him. I sat in my seat. Everyone looked at me and sai. The just kept starring.

"What's your guys problems!" I yelled.

A few guys I knew walked up to me. They handed me pictures I looked at them.

"That fucking bitch! Where is she!" I shouted standing up.

"Naruto is there a problem." Kakashi asked.

"Where's sakura!" I asked walking over to him with the pictures of me and sai having sex . He looked at all of them. Her name was on the back.

"She didn't come today" he answered.

"Naruto calm down" sai said turning me towards him.

"B-but sai" I whined.

"So what if they know or see. All that matters is me and you together right" he reassured.

"Right" I smiled.

"But I'm still gonna kick her ass" I yelled hoping everyone herd me.

"If you can move your ass after tonight" sai said suducivly.

"Sai your so... Cheesy" I laughed and he kissed me.

"I know.. Let's go back to are seats." He whispered.

"Wait. Can I keep these" kakashi asked.

",go ahead u perv" I smiled walking away.

"OK today you have to draw a realistic version of the male body" kakashi said. Sasuke started to remove his clothes. How can I do that! I've only e er done people with clothes on. This is gonna suck!.

"Naruto. Come here" kakashi said and I stood up walking over to him

"Yes" I asked.

"Sai can you clean up the blood?" He asked sai. I realized my hands were bloody and dripping quickly. I was scratching them. I held my hands up to see them better.

"Here take the old bandage off", kakashi ordered. I took them off which made NY hands even bloodeyer. I held them to my bare stomach.

" i-im sorry" I apologized I felt like crying.

"Don't worry here" he said holding out bandage I gave him one hand at a time and he wrapped them.

"Go clean your stomach off" he told me and I walked out of the class to the bathroom where I cleaned all of the blood off of myself.

I went back to the classroom and sasuke was almost naked. He just had a towel on.

I sat down in my seat. Which was no whers near sais seat. A few hours later kakashi said we had to stop drawing. The head was tilted a little bit the wrong direction. His hands were slightly to small. I didn't get to add very much detail to his chest. It was weird. I noticed some one standing in front of me.

"Stop. Its perfect" sasuke said looking at it.

"Wwhat do you mean stop?" I asked.

"Your bandages. Stop scratching them" he said and leaned closer to me.

"We wouldn't want that perfect little body of your to get ruined" he whispered. I blushed.

"Naruto" this time it was sai standing behind me.

"S-sai" I stuttered.

"He's taken. Go away now sasuke" sai said grabbing me.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"Well to sakuras of course' he smiled picking me up. A while later we wer e at sakuras house knocking. She opens the door.

" hi sakura " I smiled.

"Oh uh w-what brings you two here" she smiled odly. Clearly nervous.


End file.
